Nicholas Saint
"How may I be of service?" - A characteristically polite Nicholas Saint greets a group of adventurers. At a Glance A noble and good-mannered battlemind, Nicholas Saint was a human knight from the town of Salt Gohlin. A noble man, Nicholas was a steadfast ally of adventurers and the Kingdom of Kirkdom. Initially an adept, he soon became a the head of the Adeptus Custodes. History Born to a merchant family, Nicholas was a priviledged member of high economic grace and recognition in the Church of Oghma. It was through the church that Nicholas found his calling as a cleric's apprentice but the looming Necrotic War forced his religious studies to be put on hold as he was conscripted into Salt Gohlin's militia to guard against the Necromancers marching south. Trapped between his desire to become a cleric and his duty to protect Salt Gohlin, Nicholas suffered long-hours of physical training before reading scripture deep into the night. When the Necrotic War ended, Nicholas was shocked to find that many of the soldiers returning home (including his father Timothy Saint) had recanted their faith. Shocked that Oghma had abandoned them in their hour of need, his countrymen had become bitter to the deity. With the ceasefire with Pallanaise in effect, the Necrotic War over, and his Church closed, Nicholas continued his service in the local militia where he became leader of the guard. Age of Adventure With the passing of Richard Kirk, Kirkdom's hereditary psionic-king, there was murmurs that the capital of Kirkdom and its neighboring human-states would be open to attack. Heeding the city's call-to-arms, Nicholas arrived during the naming of Richard Kirk's successor, his son Adrian Kirk. Before an audience of thousands, including Nicholas, Adrian vowed to keep the city-states strong and its people defended by bestowing a small ounce of his latent psionic power into every human who pledged themself to his tenant of a proud Kirkdom. Inspired by this selfless act, Nicholas was humbled by the behaviour of the new King and regarded it as a holy sacrifice. Aligning his scripture of Oghma to the gift of Kirk, Nicholas stepped forward to pledge his service, receiving the psionic blessing of his God-King in exchange for the privacy of his thoughts. Nicholas would later befriend a notable trio of adventurers, warning them about the brewing rebellion led by anti-Kirk militant Sanilla. Suspecting that Sanilla's recent murders were tied into some anti-psionic plot, Nicholas put the adventurers on her trail in an unorthodox move to best Sanilla with the surprised pursuit of adventurers. This would prove to be Kirkdom's trump card as when Sanilla finally unveiled her plot, a Warforged Armor with psionic-dampening alchemy, it was the trio of adventurers that helped defend Lork Kirk's fortress. Thankful for their help, Nicholas Saint saw that the adventurers were rewarded. Promoted to the rank of Lord-Commander of Kirkdom, Nicholas stayed in the Kingdom to train its defenders while occasionally returning home to Salt Gohlin. Oghma's Faithful Nicholas' influence spread amongst the citizens of Kirkdom, turning him into a folk hero. Not one to be flattered, Nicholas kept his attention on the defense of the city. This vigilence would prove warranted when Sanilla's rebellion returned, in the form of automated, intelligent Warforged. Attacking Nicholas on his 36th birthday, the Warforged were fought back by the same group of adventurers who had been invited to the party. Victorious, Nicholas rebolstered Salt Gohlin's defenses and headed back to his God-King in Kirkdom. Battle of Emerald Dawn It was only a matter of days later when a second attack came, this time directed at Lord Kirk himself. Led by the Warforged Lord of Blades, Nicholas readied the defenses against Sanilla's rebellion but was caught off-guard when he was met in battle by a surprising foe: his adventurer friend Mika. Through his psionic strength of will, Nicholas subdued Mika and had her arrested. Following this apprehension, she was taken by Kirk's royal guard to her final fate. When approached by Mika's allies to release her, Nicholas was conflicted but nevertheless sided on justice and duty on behalf of Lord Kirk and continued on serving as Kirkdom's defender. Category:Human